


ice ice baby

by malmojosa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ice, M/M, Multi, Other, figuring skating au, ice skating materials, sk8er bois, skate - Freeform, sorry yo, we changed the original summary bc it was click bait and we felt bad :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmojosa/pseuds/malmojosa
Summary: skating in my ice? it's more likely than u thunk.





	1. ice!!! ice? ice.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts), [mark if you're out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mark+if+you%27re+out+there).



> hello! you may remember me from my smash hit "ice ice baby" which got an unprecedented 30 kudos. horrifically, my masterpiece got reported and removed for "not being a fanwork." it has been a year since this devastating blow to my ego, but I have finally recovered and I return with more content. enjoy.

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice  
ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

"ice?" ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice.

"ice." ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice.

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice fuck you ajit pai ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice 

ice. ice???????? ice!!!!!!!!!!!! ice :( ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice ice :) ice sk8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find the secret message to unlock the second chapter. please. also please don't report me I don't think i could survive it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sk8er bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup we are awful people enjoy the possible final chapter of our hilarious hijinks

skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate do skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate you skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate think skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate victor skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate has skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate ever skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate dabbed skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a note hidden in there but this time it's probably a bit harder to find and honestly if you take the time to find the whole thing then..............idk what 2 tell u. if you want another chapter that desperately i guess you can take the time to find the message but is that really worth ur precious time? probably not. but i don't know u or ur journey. godspeed.

**Author's Note:**

> find the secret message to unlock the second chapter. please. also please don't report me I don't think i could survive it again.


End file.
